Mediocrity, I Think Not
by White Replica
Summary: So. Graduation Day. The end of it, at least. I never said it. WARNING: THIS IS A DRABBLE. READ A/N FOR MORE INFORMATION. Wing/Otto.


**Haha. DRABBLE TIEMZ :D **

**Anyways... yes, this is a drabble. A Wing/Otto drabble. Why? BECAUSE I WAS INSPRIED. INSPIRED. WHATEVER.**

**I was inspired by 'Where Are You now?' by Honor Society, and 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. In fact, I'm listening to them right now. **

**This was supposed to be an 'unrequited love' thing, but I wanted Wing and Otto to get together. So, this is what happened! Haha.**

**My GAWD this is so CHEESY. Hah. That's what you get when you eat cheese in the morning. Huh. AND I'M SERIOUS. I ATE CHEESE THIS MORNING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

I always wanted to say 'thank you' to many people. Yet I never said it. Why? I was embarrassed. I was afraid to be marked as a nerd. A lower form of it, anyway. I was in a bad enough situation. With albinism. A complete nerd. Friendless? I suppose.

No. I had a friend. Two friends, I guess. They came as a complete surprise, really.

Laura Brand and Shelby Trinity. Only two of the seven most popular people in school. I was shocked, really, when in the ninth grade they came up to me and said hi. They said that they heard about my tutoring classes. Unofficial, but very much impressive, they said. So I accepted to b their tutor. No, they didn't take advantage of me, but instead, they made friends with me. The other members of their group looked it down upon, but they couldn't do anything. Laura was one of the only smart people there (though she needed help with Social Studies) and Shelby was the resident female ass-kicker.

Everyone looked down on it.

Except Wing.

Now. Wing. He was the quiet one of the group. The silent, mysterious type who was adored by many. But those people were too nervous to approach him. Hell, only Laura and Shelby weren't afraid to sling an arm around him and talk to him. No one else in their group could do that.

Maybe it was because of the fact that they grew up together. Those three. They were the Terrific Three of the seven. Inseparable.

Until Laura introduced me to him.

It was one of those introductions wherein I was unwilling to talk to him, but Laura dragged me over to him. I barely muttered a hi, and he didn't even look at me when we arrived. The nerve! I suppose I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Even if I'm unwilling, you could at least look at me! Hell, I'm looking at you, and I'm completely unwilling! You ass—"

"Tch. Whatever." He said, and he turned away. Even Laura and Shelby looked shocked. They pulled me away from him, before I could kill him.

"Sorry about that Otto. We really didn't expect that! He's usually kind to everyone." Said Laura apologetically.

"Yeah, I think he just got up on the wrong side of the bed today and found something dead in his mouth." Shelby said harshly.

"Yeah, well I won't go near a guy who had something die in his mouth. He probably thinks of me as a weirdo with white hair." I said. I grabbed my bag.

"But Otto! He wouldn't think of you like that! Maybe something went wrong with him today—"

"Yeah, he saw my face." I said furiously. "I'm leaving." I left the two girls.

* * *

I hated Wing after that.

However, things changed. I don't need to go into detail with that, right? It's obvious enough. I hated him so much, that I started feeling… _attracted _to him. I liked him. Then I loved him.

"Great. I have albinism, and now I'm gay!" I shouted to myself. I was exasperated.

On the day I shouted that, two people passed by. Great. Now they heard what I said.

"Otto?"

Crap. Laura and Shelby.

"So you're gay, are you?" Shelby asked. I didn't look at them.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" they shouted in unison. I was so shocked that I almost jumped. Almost.

"With who?" Laura asked, hugging me as if I'd saved the President's life.

"Come on Otto! Tell us!" Shelby said, hands on her hips.

"I'm not saying!" I said, blushing. I tried to pry Laura off, but Shelby stopped me.

"We won't let you go until you tell us." Shelby said teasingly. Laura proved her friend's point by hugging me tighter. I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"OKAY I'LL TELL YOU." I said. They let me go. I sighed.

"It's… it's…"

"Oh hey Wing!" said Laura. She let go of me, and I took that as my chance to escape. I ran.

When I was running, I heard a faint "You let him get away!" from Shelby. I ran faster.

* * *

So. Graduation Day. The end of it, at least. I never said it.

I said thank you to the teachers and to Laura and Shelby. They deserved it. The two girls hugged me, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll do well in college." I said to the both of them.

"Hell yeah! Because we got tutored by the smartest person in the world!" Shelby shouted, grinning.

"But you do well too! Don't let your smarts go to waste." Said Laura. I laughed.

"I won't." I promised. "Oh, and remember the time I was supposed to tell you who I liked?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Who? Who?" Shelby asked. I laughed.

"You sounded just like an owl!" I said, still laughing.

"Come on, don't stall! Tell us!" Laura said.

"Well it's—"

Oh. Wing was walking to us. I ran off so that they could say goodbye to each other. The two girls couldn't get me, since Wing started to talk to them.

I sighed. I never told them. I never told anyone. And I was leaving.

I went back to my chair, and was about to get my bag and go to my parents, when I spied a small index card on my seat. I looked at the thing, and my eyes widened.

In bold text.

**Sorry I was a jerk to you. I was just too nervous to talk to you. Sorry.**

**I love you.**

And on the bottom was a small wing.

Could he be any more obvious?

I looked to the girls, and saw the boy still talking to him. The moment he left the two girls, I walked to him. I looked him straight in the eye. He looked away.

I stood on my toes (he was too damn tall!) and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone stood shocked.

Good thing my parents knew I was gay.

After a moment's pause, the two girls said "Oh! So that's who…" and they squealed with joy. Before we could embarrass ourselves even more, the two girls pulled us away, and to our parents grouped up at one end. Mine looked so happy, while Wing's parents didn't seem to mind that I just kissed their son. Wing was blushing.

"I forgive you." I whispered, as we all got onto my parents' car and went to some restaurant.

He held my hand tightly and leaned his head on my shoulder. I sighed. It was comforting and it would have been romantic, except for the fact that Laura and Shelby were squealing with joy. Ah well. It couldn't always be perfect.

But it was good enough.

* * *

**GAWD. THAT WAS CHEESY.**

**Mah.**

**Read and Review!  
**


End file.
